·Єη Cσиנunтσ·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Conjunto de Drabbles y OneShot sobre Iluciones, Vicios y demás en el grupo de Misterio a la Orden::...::Chapter 2: Paso a Paso a la Sumisión: 'Porque para ello siempre están las amigas'·::...::Rated T por Seguridad::.
1. Sobre Palabras Prestadas y Límites

**Disclaimer: Scooby****-Doo y sus personajes **no** me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah blah blah.**

_**Holass!**_** Bueno… Si hay alguien aquí y lee esto =^w^= **

**Este es mi primer fanfic de Scooby-Doo (a que no lo adivinaste? ;D) y el primero de la sección… Pero espero que no sea el único! **

**Okky, voy a dejar las idioteces para el final del chapter… O mejor para el inicio de otro fic :D**

**Trama: **Se tratan de 30 Mini-OneShots o Drabbles inspirados en una tablilla de retos de una comunidad en LiveJournal. Este primero corresponde a "Palabras Prestadas", y de paso al primer vicio humano "Límite". Intentaré que cada capítulo sea con ambas palabras, osea que sería… Trabajo doble xD

**Pareja: **En este capitulo… Ninguna Cx pero estan algo indefinidas aún =^o^=

**Sin nada más con que retrasarte… ¡A Leer!**

**

* * *

**

_**Sobre Palabras Prestada**__** y Limites.**_

_"Porque hasta ella tiene un Límite"_

_

* * *

_**..::·Límite:_ L_**_ínea real o imaginaria que divide dos puntos o cosas, término que no puede rebasarse._

**..::·Palabras Prestadas: **_**A**lude a mentir, "tomar" palabras de otra persona y hacerlas pasar por propias o decir las cosas que dijo otra persona._

* * *

Camina molesta, y con las manos en la cintura bufa sin mirar a sus compañeros de equipo que la siguen alegres.

—¿No te alegra de que no nos hayan mandado a buscar pistas?— Le pregunta Shaggy a Scooby, haciendo que el perro ladre y mueva la cola contento.

—¿Qué tiene de bueno eso? –Dice ella aún molesta, ahora cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Que no ningún fantasma nos perseguirá esta noche!— Dice contento mientras la mira.

—Como digas… —Suspira dejando caer sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo y mirando sin mirar el pasto levemente mojado por el rocío, intentando no sonreír _demasiado_.

—¿Estas bien?— Le pregunta el castaño confundido mientras distraídamente se rasca la nuca.

—Bueno… Supongo que si, si estoy bien. — Suspira intentando olvidar ese _asunto _que la molestaba sin razón aparente.—Pero aún no entiendo porque están contentos. –Sigue recalcando eso, pero esta vez lo dice más para sí misma siguiendo de nuevo el camino de barro seco por el cual caminaba.

—Vamos, Scoob, sigamos a Velma — le dice el chico haciéndole una señal con la mano para que vaya hacia delante.

—Claro, Shaggy –"dice" Scooby contento pero confundido, mirando a ambos jóvenes antes de avanzar.

* * *

— ¿Encontraron alguna pista?

—No.—Le dice Velma contestándole secamente.

—Eso es malo, nosotros tampoco hemos podido encontrar ni siquiera una sola. –Le comenta obviando el tono anterior.

—Me supongo que han buscado pistas por doquier, ¿o me equivoco? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

— ¡Claro si lo hemos hecho! Velma, estas enojada, —ni siquiera preguntó, afirmó con seguridad — ¿qué te pasa?

—En primer lugar, no estoy molesta y en segundo… ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?— preguntó un poco burlona — ¡Y creerte la líder no te da la autoridad suficiente para exigirme algo!

— Velma, ¿estas molesta porque fui yo quien nos dividió para buscar pistas en lugar de Freddie?— Preguntó Daphne algo confundida... O haciéndose la desentendida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso debería estar molesta?— Le preguntó nerviosa, llevándose una mano a su corto cabello café.

— Mira, no quiero sonar creída, presuntuosa y egoísta pero…

… Nada. Daphne no respondía.

—¿Pero qué? –preguntó la de lentes algo ansiosa y confundida, pero al no obtener respuesta bajo su celular para verle la pantalla. Maldición. Le decía Llamada Finalizada. —¡Como odio que me hagan eso!— Exclamó molesta.

—¿Velma? –Shaggy la miró confundido y sin saber si se debía acercar o no. Miró a su perro, pero este al no saber que hacer miró a la chica para saber que hacer. Ella suspiró y le hizo una señal con su mano libre para que avanzaran. — Fred recién me llamó, dice que Daphne y él no encontraron pistas… —Velma hizo una mueca de fastidio —… Encontraron al monstruo completo.

Así, viéndole el lado positivo… Que Daphne le cortará sin avisar la llamada estaba justificado. Rayos, ahora no podría reprocharle nada. No, Velma tenía mucha paciencia y no se enfadaría por una bobería de Daphne… ¿Cierto?

* * *

—Y así chicos, Misterio a la Orden lo hizo de nuevo— hablaba el reportero hacia la cámara, haciendo que cierto par sonriera.

Velma sólo suspiraba molesta y cansadamente mientras veía como las cámaras se enfocaban sólo en sus dos "amigos" más superficiales.

Y dígannos, ¿Cómo supieron que el viejo guardián de la casa del lago era realmente el culpable, y no lo era su heredero que se volvería asquerosamente rico? –preguntó sagazmente una reportera. La castaña sonrió levemente, en realidad ella si quería ver como ese par se las arreglaba "a solas", ya que siempre que se dividían era _a solas_. No, no eran celos… Sólo le molestaba que _la chica linda del grupo_ fuera _con el chico lindo del grupo._

—Bueno… En realidad fue… — genial, no tenía nada con que argumentar, ni tiempo para pensar —Mucha intuición. —Dijo Fred, fingiendo estar seguro de lo que decía mientras miraba a su pelirroja compañera sin saber que más decir.

—Oh, por supuesto, mucha intuición femenina, —le siguió el rumbo Daphne –eso mezclado con el liderazgo y valentía de Fred. — Sonrió señalándolo sutilmente, otra clara forma directa de _"ahora te toca hablar a ti"._

—Tampoco lo hubiésemos podido lograr sin el coraje de Shaggy y Scooby—Doo, —tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír cuando dijo eso. — y no podemos olvidar a Velma, ¿verdad? ¡Velma!— la llamó mirándola— ¿quieres venir y contarles como resolvimos el caso?— preguntó apelativamente, haciendo que las cámaras y las miradas de todos (o la mayoría) de presentes se posará en ella.

—Si, Velma tenía un límite de bondad pero ¿robarse los créditos de ella y hacerlos pasar por suyos?, ¿ese par les robaba sus palabras… de nuevo? Bueno… Desgraciadamente ese no era su límite.

—Les prestaré mis palabras sólo por esta vez… —Pensó suspirando mientras ascendía con la cabeza mirando aún al rubio del grupo.

— Dinos como te llamas, como y en dónde conociste al grupo, y como contribuiste a resolver este misterio. –Se le acercó la mujer, acercándole el micrófono lo más posible

—Yo… Bueno... Soy Velma Dinckley y… —miró a sus compañeros nerviosa, Shaggy estaba comiendo un mega-sandwch junto a Scooby, y de paso compitiendo a ver quien se lo acababa de una, totalmente; mientras que Fred y Daphne hablaban de algo divertido, supuso la que vestía de naranja, ya que él decía algo y ella sonreía o se reía. En fin, nadie le estaba prestando atención y ya con eso Velma había llegado a su límite, los nervios los perdió y los remplazó con una sonrisa orgullosa y algo burlona— Yo resolví el misterio. –Sonrió mirando la cámara fijamente y segura de si misma mientras se ajustaba sus lentes con una de sus manos.

* * *

_**Holass de Nuevo!**_** ¿Que tan mal quedó xD? Personalmente creo que se puede situar luego de Scooby-Doo: Mistery Begins (al principio pensé que la película estaba mala… Pero me terminó gustando mucho :D), además sus personalidades son parecidas (seguramente los personajes si se parecen a los de la peli xDD)**

**Y sobre las parejas… Principalmente esto tendría varias: Fraphne **(Fred x Daphne)**, Shelma** (Shaggy x Velma)**, Shaphne** (Shaggy x Daphne)** y Frelma **(Fred x Velma)**; dependiendo de la situación del capítulo.**

**Creo que eso era todo, me voy yendo, Besoss!**

**=^.^= Nyaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**

**PD: Hey! No me dejen sola en la categoría de fanfics de Scooby-Doo en español! xDD**

**PD2: Próximo Chap: ..::Paso a Paso a la Sumisión::..**

**PD3: ¿Vale la pena continuarlo?**


	2. Paso a Paso a la Sumisión

**Disclaimer: Scooby Doo S.A. **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah...**

_**Hello Everbody!**_** Cielos... MIL PERDONES! Sísi, así en mayúsculas y es que me colgué feo con este fandom Dx pero aquí está finalmente el chapter; muchas gracias por los reviews :D y George, si lees esto (aunque lo dudo ya que me pasé feo con actualizar Dx) Mil Gracias por los datos que me diste :D!**

**·Advertencia/Aclaración» Es independiente al otro, éste es basado en la serie de CN y estaría cronológicamente hablando antes del rompimiento del Shelma Dx.**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

** _Paso a Paso a La Sumisión  
_**_"Por algo siempre están las buenas amigas"_

.

.

.

Y ahí se encontraban los chicos al lado de la máquina del misterio… _y Scooby _ andaba con ellos. Claro, porque en todo lo referido a Shaggy Scooby debía estar siempre. No le molestaba pero… ¿A quién engañaba? ¡Le molestaba y cada vez que podía se lo decía a su novio!

— ¿Pasa algo, Vilma?— Le preguntó curiosa la pelirroja mientras alcanzaba a la chica por detrás. Eso fue lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—No, nada –negó ella cruzada de brazos y restándole importancia a su rompimiento con el chico.

— ¿Segura?— Insistió Daphne mientras le ofrecía uno de los dos helados que traía consigo. Uno de ellos era para Fredd pero qué más daba. El chico sólo hablaba de trampas o de misterios y eso precisamente no le apasionaba tanto como a él.

—No –confesó suspirando y tomando uno de los helados de la chica a pesar de no querer en ese momento. — ¿Nunca has sentido que Scooby… digo, algo acapara la atención de quien te gusta? –Y con esa pregunta tan sincera y distraída logró hacer que su amiga abriera los ojos en par.

Y en seguida el rubio que conducía la camioneta del misterio se hizo presente en la mente de la Blake, causándole un sonrojo y que se le escapara una leve sonrisilla.

—N—no es Scooby pero sí … Y sabes a que y a quien me refiero –intentó sonar normal mientras sonreía. –Y supongo que tú chico es…

—Shaggy… —Completó a regañadientes antes de darle una mordida a la paleta de chocolate con algo de molestia.

Daphne soltó una risita y miró a sus compañeros mientras detenía a la castaña con su mano libre.

—Me lo imaginaba pero, ¿Por qué te enfadas? ¿Es por Scooby?— Preguntó inocente mientras la de los lazos suspiraba. –Tomaré eso como un sí… ¿Pero sabes? Quizás este tiempo de 'tranquilidad' sea para bien…

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?— Intentó seguirle el hilo a la conversación pero conociendo a su amiga tanto como la conocía podía reconocer esa mirada en ella; no es que fuera una mala mirada sólo que… Era muy pacifista y tranquila en cierto sentido.

—Míralo así, con esto del Señor E y sus pistas quizás sea mejor estar 'tranquilas' por estos momentos… Aunque no nos guste la idea. Aún no sabemos si es peligroso o no. –Explicó con calma ya bajando su brazo.

—Pero no creas que estaré así de sumisa todo el tiempo –soltó una leve sonrisa antes de ir con los chicos ya que Fredd hacía un gesto con la mano para que ellas se acercaran.

—Yo tampoco –le contestó por lo bajo con una sonrisa cómplice a la vez que se acercaban con los chicos.

Raramente Vilma sonrió cuando vio al canino y no se quejó de algo cuando vio a Shaggy.

—En marcha, chicos, tenemos un misterio por resolver –decía Fredd abriendo la puerta delantera de la camioneta para subirse adelante del volante.

—En marcha –repitió Shaggy subiéndose en la parte trasera del vehículo mientras compartía sonrisas con su chica a escondidas.

Sí. Quizás Daphne tenía razón, aunque fuese por ese momento logró aliviarla.

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo!_ Mil Gracias si llegaron hasta aquí! Y ojalá les haya gustado! Intenté hacerlo lo más IC posible y me tardé aún más (no, no es excusa porque la vaga fui yo) porque no quería dar spoilers acerca de la relación de Shelma (sí, me carga lo que hizo Shaggy ¬¬) ni sobre la serie.  
****Ahora sí; juro no volver a tardarme tanto! Y es más, encontré la lista de los temas (sí, la había perdido n.n) y ya tengo todo calculado :D!**

**Si les gustó los leo luego, Besoss!  
='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaaw!  
+ Reviews = Actualización + Rápida xD **

_**PD: Siguiente chap: Vergüenza & Manos Frías... ¿Adivinan con quienes será :P?**_


End file.
